The Epilogue
by Leo Marie Octavian
Summary: One year after the hellish night in the Doctor's shack, the prince and princess must come to face their problems and seek a way to redeem themselves, for their dear Adakias's sake. Rated M for scattered scenes.
1. One Year Later

One Year Later

I looked down at the young woman floating through the trim gardens below with a look of anguish. I knew she was unhappy, because I felt too. The sorrow and remorse, all the bad feelings were bubbling up within me and her as well. They were dragging us down so low, she left abruptly halfway through dinner, retreating to the back garden. I escaped the dining hall as well, but instead of following her, I ascended to the tower at the top of the castle, which was also the darkest room.

My dark eyes followed her movements, watching her glistening silvery hair swish around her petite frame. Her eyes, normally a tad bit brighter, were clouded with grief, and perhaps anger. Her lips quivered, and I could tell she was going to cry. I didn't want her to, but somewhere within me, I wanted her to suffer. The white dress she wore looked almost identical to the one she had worn one year ago...

I never called her by her name, save for public events, such as when I proposed to marry her before the citizens of the Dark and the Light. It has been eleven months and twenty-nine days since I got on my knees before her, the princess of the Light. We were married only a month later. That was the last time I called her by her name. It was always "Princess", or some other formal title I called her by.

I watched her weave in between the hedges and flower beds, preparing to turn around and mourn myself, for the events that occurred one year ago, when I killed my own brother.

I couldn't take my eyes off of the princess as I recalled all the terrible memories from that fateful day in the Doctor's shack. I came with a purpose to kill the princess and take my brother back to the kingdom. But things took a turn for the worse, and he jumped in the way of my blade, and I stabbed him instead. He had died protecting the same woman who was trying to find peace in the gardens below. He died for his love. I regretted killing him, realizing his dreams of fulfilling a silly prophecy were true when it was too late. He truly was destined for something bigger than his own skin. His life was the price to reunite the Dark and the Light, but now, and before I've always wished it was my own life that was the price. My brother loved the princess, and she loved him. They deserved happiness, but I stole it from them.

In a cloud of rage, I stormed down the stairs, leaving my dark sanctuary. Only one thing was on my mind, and I needed to confront it, once and for all.

...

_**This is my gift to you: Live for your love every day...**_

...

"Princess!" I shouted, running into the garden. I saw her frail figure sitting on an white oak bench with her head in her hands. "Princess Anhura!"

She looked up, her eyes puffy and red. I could see the tears running down her face, and my heart ached. I stole her happiness...

"You said my name," Anhura said quietly, her voice shaking.

I clenched my fist and walked over to her, the wind tossing my black hair around carelessly.

"Anhura, we need to talk." I told her, trying to keep myself under control.

"What about?" Anhura asked, averting her gaze. She turned her head, looking away from me.

"Adakias."

...

_**Place your hand on mine one last time, and kiss me goodbye...**_

_..._

_Our breaths came quickly, our limbs tiring as we pressed on. We didn't speak, or make eye contact. We couldn't. I grasped her wrist tightly, the sound of her inhaling sharply pleasing my ears. Her hand wove its way into my tousled hair, pulling my head to hers. Our lips collided. I pulled back for only a moment to catch a breath before letting my lips crash down on hers again. I let my head sink down; kissing her jaw, her neck, any and every inch of skin I could reach._

_Her leg rubbed up against mine in almost a soothing manner, and I allowed myself one look at her face. I cursed myself for it, because our eyes met. The tension in the room seemed to shrink, but grow rapidly as well. I pulled back, off of her and sat up on my knees, looking down at her. She didn't break the stare, but instead sat up as well, her silver hair tumbling down her shoulders. _

_And then it hit me._

_She thought I was him, until our eyes met._

_..._

_**Take the love inside my mind, before I die...**_

**_..._**

I broke the stare, looking over her fully. Her radiant hair was like a crystal waterfall, falling over her beautiful skin. Her body was a symbol for the Light, her looks beyond gorgeous. I felt like I was looking at an angel.

But why was I thinking this? Did I like her? No, I couldn't. She was my brother's, not mine_. My dead brother's..._

But... What had just happened between us?

The princess seemed to realize this too, for her eyes bulged. "Pallis?"

"Anhura..."

"I thought you were him, Adakias," Anhura murmured, covering her mouth with one of her hands. "O God..."

I grabbed her other wrist, pulling her a few inches closer to me. My mind went blank, and I poured it all out, the rage I felt earlier, and the new feeling I felt now. "Anhura, I've been meaning to apologize for what I did. Last year, I mean. I stole your happiness away. I didn't mean to, and I damn well didn't want this to happen, but Anhura," I began stammering, unsure of what to say. "I think I may love you."

Anhura stared at me in disbelief. "But... Adakias..."

"He told us, with his last breath, to _live for your love every day_. He would have wanted us to be happy. For his sake."

Anhura didn't reply, but instead she placed her other hand on my cheek. I opened my mouth to talk, but she stopped me, by brushing her lips against mine. This kiss felt different from the one we had shared moments ago. There was something beneath it that was just different.

Slowly, Anhura broke the kiss. Her eyes remained closed as she stood up. I didn't know if she then opened them, but somehow she slipped into her silk robe and left the room.

It wasn't any other room now, though. It was the bed chamber of the prince and princess. The chamber we were supposed to be using since we got married eleven months ago, but I suppose we felt it wasn't right. I couldn't blame Anhura for that. After all, I had killed her lover, who just so happened to be my brother.

"Is this what you want, Adakias?" I asked, looking up. I couldn't see the sky, but I knew my brother's spirit could hear me.

...

_**Please don't cry...**_

...

The next day, I figured out why she had kissed me, even after the realization it was me, instead of Adakias. It was because she had pretended I was my brother. She didn't tell me, but I just knew it. From the way she looked at me, it was like what happened between us last night in the bed chamber never happened. I felt crushed, but relieved. After all, what was a man to do when he loved his dead brother's lover...?

...

She was moving on. She had come to forgive me for what happened to Adakias. But she hadn't accepted that he was gone. No, she used me as a venting channel, for when she needed to believe Adakias was alive. I knew I shouldn't be fine with this, but I was. Even though now I did love her, I was fine with her believing I was Adakias at night. Does that make me a bad person...?

* * *

**AN: Stupid paragraph breaks... My mind gets scattered too much.... Hopefully you all enjoyed this. In my opinion, I bombed it, because 1) I don't write dirty scenes. Ever. and 2) I can't recreate the awesomeness that is Razia's Shadow. But I try anyway! Anyway, this isn't a replacement to my Holmes/Todd multichapter, this is just a passtime. I've reached a dead end in it, because apparently my idea of Holmes sucks (my words, no one on here thinks so... I hope). So, while I rewatch the movie and read the short stories, I figured I'd make some nifty one-shots for Razia's Shadow. This WILL be a multichaptered deal, but it won't be like, a consistant story. The only thing most of these one-shots will have in common is the pairing and the time set. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Razia's Shadow. Oh, but if only I did...**


	2. White Lilies and Black Roses

White Lilies and Black Roses

A single white lily, that's what Adakias used to give me. One for every meeting. He would hold it behind his back, handing it to me with a kiss. I had asked the caretakers to plant white lilies in the gardens, where I sat with Adakias under the starry skies.

In his memory, I sat there still, every night since I returned home. I allowed my mind to slip, and I often dreamed my love would come floating into the garden and kiss me, assuring me it was nothing but a nightmare. But for twelve months, no such thing happened. His brother, Pallis, his murderer would sometimes come near the white lilies, but only to check on me. After all, we had eloped to reunite our kingdoms, just as the prophecy Adakias died for said. I had forgiven the dark prince, but nothing more. I married him for Adakias's sake.

The cool breeze teased my silver hair. My mind wandered off, just like it always did. I felt calm, with a quiet sense of certainty that everything would be okay, because Adakias was okay. Where ever he was, he was okay...

Someone had entered the garden and sat down beside me while I had zoned out. I couldn't see their face, because I had turned to look out over the hedges towards the stars. Slowly, I twisted my head around to see who my visitor was.

Pallis, prince of the Dark sat beside me, holding a single black rose.

"Princess," Pallis looked down at the rose, his voice quiet. He appeared to be at a loss for words, so he held the flower out to me. Calmly, I took it. The thorny stem felt rough, very different from the familiar, smooth texture of the lilies behind me. The petals were, however silk-like, and very cool under my touch. The rose reminded me of the Dark; a cold, rigid exterior with a completely opposite interior. But, it wasn't at all like Adakias. No, it was more like... _Pallis?_

The prince got off of the bench and sank to his knees in front of me. He delicately held my hands, stroking my thumb with his.

My mind was lost, and I succumbed to my fantasies.

...

The room was filled with darkness. The shadows caressed my skin, giving me the feeling of the Dark surrounding me, just as it had when I was with Adakias. I didn't mind it, though, for the Dark had become a part of me.

The temporary peaceful moment shattered as I gasped in pain, and in pleasure. I ran my lithe hands up_ his _cool skin, grasping his shoulders tightly. A trail of wet kisses ran down my neck and chest, ending just above my stomach. I tilted my head back, exposing my throat to his hungry lips. He cupped my cheek in his hand and pulled my head up gently. My breaths were staggered, and I could barely see his face in the dark.

"_I love you_," he whispered. His breathing was just as chaotic as mine, and I felt the breaths on the bridge of my nose. His forehead, normally chilled, was pressed up against mine with beads of sweat rolling down his skin and onto mine.

"_I love you too_," I replied, closing my eyes. "Adakias."

With his other hand, he gripped my shoulder, squeezing tightly. An alarming amount of pain shot up and down my arm. I buried my head in his shoulder and screamed. The pressure on my forearm slowly vanished, but the pain remained. He pulled himself off of me carefully, as if I were a delicate doll. A lone tear rolled down my cheek, and my lip began quivering.

He stroked my unharmed arm, pulling a thin blanket over my body. As I cried, I tried to fall asleep, not wanting to have to face _him_ just yet. I was too much of a mess.

The next morning, light filtered into the room from behind the maroon curtains. My eyes fluttered open, and I hazily looked down at my hurt arm. I could see little thorns wedged into my skin. I looked at the red patches on my arm curiously. Where had the thorns come from?

Almost immediately after silently asking myself the question, I discovered the answer. Right next to my arm, on my beige pillow, I saw a black rose.

And once more, I had to remember my Adakias was gone.

But was he?

I'm still left with a flower.

A black rose, to be exact.

Maybe he was just changing things up, giving me something that was more like him.

Maybe it was time to move on from the white liles, and embrace the black roses.

* * *

**AN: Hm. I don't know if I liked this one. But I posted it anyway... Hahaha. If you see any spelling errors, please yell at me. My spell check isn't working on here, and I wrote this on my phone, which has no spell check... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Razia's Shadow. **


	3. Dreams

Dreams

_Hideous laughter echoed around the princess as she spun around in the darkness in utter confusion. Round and round she turned, until the flushed face of her love appeared right in front of her. His brown eyes, normally so warm and comforting, were bloodshot, his gaze empty. The princess placed a hand delicately on his cheek, hoping to break the trance he was in. _

_"Until the end of time!" The laughing voice sang, cackling madly. Two arms wrapped themselves around hers, and she let out a startled shriek. _

_"Adakias!" the princess screamed, fighting against the force that was pulling her away from her love. The farther away she got from him, the more of his body she could see._

_Her screaming ceased as the gaping, bloody wound in his side entered her sight. _

_"An...hhura..." he moaned, reaching for the princess. _

_"Adakias! Fight it, fight death! Don't die!" The princess cried, hot tears rolling down her face. She continued to fight the hidden shadow that was pulling her still. "Don't die..."_

_Her love tried to walk towards her, a limp in his steps. _

_The princess allowed herself to smile, her hope beginning to rekindle._

_"Don't cry... Anhura..." he said, still struggling to reach her. _

_He had nearly reached her, when a looming shadow grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled his head up._

_"Yes, don't cry Princess. You'll see your precious Adakias soon enough," the shadow hissed. A glint of silver sliced through the air as a blade swiftly cut the princess's love's throat. His eyes went wide, and he fell to his knees, trying to slow the bleeding._

_The princess let out a hoarse cry, the tug on her arms suddenly gone. The murderous shadow approached her, the blade vanishing. A hand grasped her chin and forced her to look up._

_"Come now, don't cry Princess." The shadow murmured. The shadow's other hand brushed against the princess's cheek, none too gently, as if to wipe the tears away. "Adakias wouldn't want it."_

_The shadow waved its hand in front of her face, showing her the blood tears she had shed. In this brief glimpse of light, the princess could see her tormentor through wet eyes._

_He had messy black hair and souless eyes, his white suit jacket covered in blood._

_..._

"Princess!" Pallis muttered fiercely, grabbing her shoulders. He sat next to her, trying to arouse her from her sleep. "Princess, get up."

Her shrieks were getting louder, and more painful to listen to. Pallis gritted his teeth and pulled her up into his arms. The thin nightgown she wore had risen above her knees, allowing her heated skin to brush up against Pallis's. Immediately, thoughts of comforting her in _other ways _sprang into mind, but with her screaming Adakias's name, Pallis felt it would be wrong.

"Anhura, wake up!" Pallis said loudly, raising his voice to counter her cries.

Princess Anhura's wails slowly faded into sobs and whimpers, and she pressed herself up against Pallis. The urge to have her was overwhelming, but he fought it, knowing well that she would dispise him otherwise. No, he wanted Anhura to like him. He needed it.

"Princess..."

"Make it stop, make it go away," Anhura whimpered, clutching to Pallis's naked chest. "Make it go away,"

"What?" Pallis asked, none too gently. "Make what go away?" He realized the harshness in his voice and immediately regretted it.

Anhura didn't reply, but instead burst into tears. Pallis moved one hand to stroke her silvery hair, attempting to calm her down.

"I can't help unless you tell me what's wrong." Pallis said quietly, pulling her back so he could look her in the eye. It was the first time he had noticed that her eyes were a striking shade of blue.

"Tell me he's not gone," Anhura murmured, staring into Pallis's dark eyes. Her own were bloodshot and puffy. "_Tell me Adakias is alive_."

"You know I can't do that." Pallis replied, stroking her arm with his thumb. "You know that he's dead." He was careful to avoid saying he killed Adakias, but she needed to know, she needed to remember he was dead.

"Then lie to me." Anhura challeneged, hot tears rolling down her cheeks.

Pallis couldn't process what she had just said. _How the hell _was he supposed to tell her that her love was alive and well, when she was in bed with his brother, and murderer, half-naked?

Unsure of what else to do, Pallis kissed her. At first, he knew she was taken aback, but after a few blinding moments, she reacted. She pushed back, her kisses full of desperation and hunger. One of Anhura's hands left her side and wound itself in Pallis's hair. Her other hand was pressed up against his chest. The prince allowed himself some pleasure in the situation, and he readjusted Anhura so her knees were on either side of his hips. He didn't want to push it, though, unless Anhura wanted to.

And she did.

But Pallis calmed her, deepening the kisses and stroking her hair. The urge to succumb to his animalistic side vanished, leaving only the raw desire to simply _be_ with Anhura. Gently, he traced her arm with his fingertips, placing his other hand on her cheek. His cold skin cooled hers down, as well as quieting her sobs. The hunger in her kisses eased and the hand in his hair sunk to his chest. Under her lithe hands, she felt his heart beat and his calm breathing. Her own fell into his rhythm, and she completely relaxed in his arms.

In a peaceful trance, Pallis broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against Anhura's. Suddenly, the perfect words to her earlier request came to mind. With a quiet sigh, Pallis whispered them to her, keeping his voice calm and reassuring.

"It was just a nightmare. Everything's going to be okay," He didn't dare kiss her forehead, but he did stroke her cheek with his thumb. "Just a nightmare."

Anhura pressed her body against Pallis's, sighing. He continued to murmur comforting words to the princess, stroking her silver hair, her cooling arm and her cheek. She slipped back into sleep, but Pallis remained awake, assuring her in her slumber that she was safe, even if he was the object of her nightmares.

* * *

**AN: This is probably my favorite so far. Pallis, he's just so chill here. Not all angsty! Haha, that won't last long... Oh, the conversation he'd have with King Malka... Oh right, spoilers. Heehee. He has a chat with the King. Soon to come!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Razia's Shadow.**


	4. Children

_AN: I think I'm one of the only ones on here who writes about this... Haha. Anyway, for those who it concerns: Here's an update to my beloved Razia's Shadow fic. I hope this is nice. _I _think so. :)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Razia's Shadow._

* * *

"You have been wed to my daughter for a year now, Pallis," Malka, the current king, said. He and the young prince were sharing breakfast upon Malka's request.

Malka liked Pallis. Even with knowing of his brother Adakias (_the fool_, Malka called him) and his heritage, the king admired the prince of the Dark. Pallis had a certain quality, a quiet voice of authority that Malka respected. His shadowy figure created a threatening aura that intimidated the citizens of both the Light and the Dark, and his towering height only added to the feeling of dread when one was around him. Malka knew the boy would make a fine king. Not at all like his daughter's previous suitor. Malka still believed Adakias was trying to steal his riches. When his daughter Anhura disappeared, the king had a feeling that Adakias had stolen her, in one final attempt to persuade Malka to give his blessing to him. Right before the king sent his army to rescue his precious daughter, Anhura returned home, saved by none other than Pallis. Not even a day later, news of Pallis proposing to Anhura reached Malka's ears.

"That I have, my king," Pallis replied, taking a seat on the opposite side of the table. "I'm still eternally grateful for you giving me your blessing."

Malka chuckled to himself, a grin plastered on his face. "No, it is I who owes my thanks to you. You're the one who rescued my dear Anhura from that foolish brother of yours." The king began to eat, not noticing the slight look of discouragement on Pallis's face.

When Malka looked up ever so slightly moments later, he saw that Pallis had not started to eat, nor did he look particularly cheery. No, there was a dismal expression on his pale face.

"Pallis, I called you here to discuss with you your plans for your marriage to my daughter." Malka said, his tone serious.

"What is it you would like to know, my king?" Pallis asked, taking a sip of his drink.

Malka didn't know how to begin, so he just started talking. "I'm going to be stepping down as king of the Light very soon, so you and my daughter can take up your destined positions of king and queen of the world,"

Pallis nodded, patiently waiting for Malka to continue.

"And part of being royalty, I'm sure you know, is the _heirs that must be produced_, shall we say,"

Pallis either didn't catch what he was saying, or he didn't care much, the king decided as he watched the prince's reaction, or lack thereof. Malka waited to see if Pallis was going to reply, or do _something_, before continuing. The prince's silence began to unnerve the king, so he decided to be blunt.

"Pallis, my boy, I summoned you to discuss your future children with Anhura."

...

Pallis's head shot up, his eyes wide with alarm._ What in the hell was the king thinking of? _No, Pallis knew what, no matter how much he wished he didn't. What knowledge he didn't have, was _why_.

"M-my ki-king," he stammered, trying to find the right words. "_Children_?"

"You act as if you haven't heard this before," King Malka said, eyeing Pallis carefully.

"Well, I-I didn't expect to discuss such," Pallis couldn't even straighten himself out to hold the conversaton. "Such things s-so soon."

Malka roared with laughter. "My boy, when else are you going to discuss this? The sooner you _have _the children, the more time you can invest in teaching them of the throne!"

Pallis hung his head, sighing. Marrying the princess had been one thing. The unstable relationship they held was bad enough as it was. Children would only add to the mess. All his dreams of Anhura coming around and loving him would be kicked out of the window without a second thought if they had a child.

"Besides, it's not like it would be a hassle to at least _try _to have the baby. You've been sharing the same bed with my daughter for a year now," He stopped to chuckle to himself. "I'm surprised she hasn't given birth to a child yet."

Pallis couldn't do anything but stare at Malka in shock and disgust. How could he talk of his own daughter that way? Was the king that selfish and pompous that he spoke of intimate things, such as sharing a bed so poorly?

But, perhaps Malka was right. They _had _been sharing a bed for a while now. Surely somewhere in that tim-

"I'd like to talk about it to Anhura, if you don't mind, my king." Pallis murmured, hazily getting up.

"Of course," Malka said, his smile still wide. It was like he didn't even see Pallis's discomfort.

Pallis had to restrain himself from running as far away as he could while he left the king's room. He had to find Anhura and tell her of what her father said. Surely she would either be eating breakfast or floating around the gardens at this time of day...

...

Anhura sat by her white lily bush, a uneaten, polished red apple in her hands. Her blue eyes were fixed on the high tower where Pallis normally was. When she usually glanced up towards it, the prince stood at the window, a blur on the horizon, his dark eyes following hers. Today, however, he wasn't in his tower. Anhura knew he was with her father, eating breakfast, but what she didn't know (and what unnerved her) was what they were discussing.

"Princess," Pallis's voice floated around Anhura's head, pulling her back to reality.

"Good morning Pallis," Anhura said, turning to look at the prince. "Did you enjoy having breakfast with my father?"

As Pallis ran to her side, she saw his wide eyes and flushes face.

"Pallis," Anhura murmured sharply, suddenly confused. "What happened?"

Pallis didn't say anything, but instead held her hands in his and looked down to the ground. He was still trying to regain his breath.

Anhura simply sat, patiently waiting for Pallis to talk. She knew from experience that if she rushed him, all his barriers would shoot up and he wouldn't speak to her at all. He needed to vent to someone, and she was one of the only ones, if not _the _only one he'd turn to. She couldn't ruin this now.

"Princess, your father and I discussed a most," Pallis didn't look up, still trying to find the right words. "interesting topic,"

"What would that be?" Anhura asked quietly, a look of tenderness in her blue eyes as she watched the prince.

Silence overwhelmed them both as Pallis sighed. Anhura frowned ever so slightly, letting go of his hands. She gently lifted his head up, her blue eyes gazing into his. For the first time that day, and perhaps since she first met him, Anhura saw fear in Pallis's eyes. It scared her, for she always knew Pallis to be a brave and daring person, never once giving up on the things he set his mind to.

"Your father, h-he wanted t-to know when we were going t-to have," Pallis blinked, shadowed puppets of fear dancing on his dark eyes. "children."

"Oh Pallis," Anhura cooed, slipping off the bench and onto her knees in front of the prince. She still held his pale face in her hands, and he just now seemed to register this calming touch. She could understand his fear, for she herself had been dreading the day her father began questioning them about this very matter. She pulled Pallis close and embraced him in a hug, holding him as if he were the last thing on earth.

Pallis normally would have been taken aback by this, but he was too clusterminded to think otherwise. He just returned the hug with the same amount of dire need. "Anhura, what are we going to do?"

Anhura felt his breath on her neck as he whispered the question, but she chose to ignore it, pulling back ever so slightly so she could make eye contact with him.

She kissed him, on the lips, silently assuring him that they would find a way through this.

But Pallis didn't catch this, because he was already in a blissful place.

Anhura had kissed him, knowing fully well that he was Pallis.

And not Adakias.


	5. Citizens

The citizens of the Light loved their princess.

The citizens of the Dark loved their prince.

...

The people of the Light knew nothing but glowing faith and warm hearts.

The people of the Dark knew nothing but hidden grudges and untrusting minds.

Opposites.

...

Doomed to be apart.

Failed to be joined.

Could this wrong ever be righted?

...

The halves of the world were separated.

Cursed to be by an angel, now fallen.

The peak of Razia rose.

From the ashes of life, once hopeful.

...

Years past.

And a new century had come.

The boy would cross the mountain.

And he did.

...

The world had regained its science.

As the boy fell for his love.

And the Dark and the Light were reunited.

As one.

...

With the reunion, came a betrothal.

The Dark and the Light were now completely one.

But what did the citizens think?

...

With the mountain gone,

The rekindling of feelings once lost entered the Dark and the Light.

...

The Light, always so cheerful and merciful, now knew the definition of hatred and loathing.

The Dark, always so shadowed and gloomy, now knew the definition of love and dreams.

They thought they were cursed.

...

The citizens dreaded the matromony of the prince and the princess, for they thought they were under a spell.

But alas! There was one who knew.

One who believed it was right.

One who knew it all.

...

He was a doctor, most foul, with the mind of a sick man.

Forever shaded, he thought to be.

But when the boy and his love entered the crude shack he lived in, he just knew...

The end and the beginning had come.

...

The doctor ran, seeing the prince kill the boy.

The doctor ran to the Dark, telling its people the fate of the boy, and of the downfall of Razia.

The people only laughed.

...

The doctor ran to the Light, telling its people the fate of the boy, and of the downfall of Razia.

The people only laughed.

...

But the doctor didn't stop there.

...

He provoked the citizens, attempting to trigger the newfound feelings that flooded into their bodies with Razia's collapse and the boy's death.

...

He did this because he felt the boy needed to be avenged.

Because he felt _mercy_...

...

The arrogance dissolved as their eyes opened to see the truth.

And they accepted the matromony.

Because they felt guilt.

Something _no one _had felt.

...

The citizens of the Light grew to love their prince.

The citizens of the Dark grew to love their princess.

Their world was finally right.

* * *

**AN: Lyrics? No. Poem? Perhaps. Drabble? Hell yes. I just kind of wrote down a short, semi-rhyming thing about the citizens of the Light and Dark, and went, "HM." and then elaborated. Haha.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Razia's Shadow.**


	6. The Sour and the Sweet

_These baby blues are drowning_

_Amongst the salt of my sorrow._

_These baby blues were made for you_

_And you for them._

_Don't be afraid of what you know you want._

_Spit out the bitter._

I watched you from afar, seeing your radiant beauty through the blackened shadows of my home. My eyes followed you, burning from the light. I didn't mind the pain, though, because looking at you numbed the pain. You numbed the pain.

I know you returned the looks. I saw your gorgeous eyes. Those gorgeous blue eyes. I could see the temptation dance about in those irises. Let's run away together, then. Leave all this behind. We were made for each other, I just know it. I just know it.

________

_Let me be your seat belt._

_I'll keep you buckled tight._

_You'll be safe with me._

_Your trust._

_Your faith._

_Your ever reason to leave it all behind._

_I am the sugar._

I wasn't like the rest of them. Like the shadowed hearts of my land. I could love, and be loved in return. Let us run away together. Together. We'll be safe. I will protect you. You can trust me. Because I trust you. I trust your beauty, and your mind. How can it be?

I see how you look at the border. I can almost feel your desire to leave. So let's do it. You and I. We'll run away together. I know you see me, and I know you want to know me. You want to trust me. So come with me, and we'll be safe together.

______

_I hate how you still love him._

_I hate how you're the reason I'm losing sleep._

_I hate how you refuse to let go._

_I hate you're everything I want and need._

Damn him. Damn my brother. We shared hopes. We shared dreams. We both wanted out. We tried, yes we tried. But I gave up. He knows that. Yet he _still _leaves. Even after we promised to be together. No, he left, and now he's never coming back. But I'll search for him anyway...

He found you. My precious gleam of light. The hope in my horrid heart. And you love him. Why, my dear? Is he some sort of shadow of me? Or was it truly him that you were seeing, all those years ago?

I cannot tell. I simply toss and turn. Round and round I go, in my neverending cycle of restless nights. Damn him. Damn your heart. Why couldn't I have been there first? Damn you, and how you are everything I want and need.

____

_I hate how you hold back._

_I hate how your lips grazed mine so softly._

_I hate how beautiful you look in the rain._

_I hate how you were made for me._

He is gone. The past is gone. We have moved on. I am finally with you, my darling, my love. I thought that you would be happy, seeing that I felt the same way. But no, my love. No, you cannot forget that one mistake I made. The mistake of murdering my brother. Your lover.

We kiss. Once, on the lips. You hold back, as if something is wrong. What is it, my dear? What could bother you on this day, so long after that cursed night? Your lips graze mine so softly, it's almost haunting. As if it's not really happening. Tell me my love, what bothers you so?

You say I'm not real. That I am a figment of her nightmares. A shadow of him.

No, my love, no. I am real. _He_ was the shadow of _me._

You turn your head and look away. Rain falls down, wetting your hair and hiding your glassy eyes. Even in sorrow, you are beautiful, my love. You are beautiful in the rain.

I know you want happiness. I know you want to forget about the past. I know that deep down, you know I'm the real one, and he isn't. But you like this delusion that he was real, and I wasn't. You could never love a murderer. But my love, my dear, you were made for me.

And I hate it.

______

_It's the sour and the sweet._

* * *

**AN: **So, this is a song-fic.

_The Sour and the Sweet _by Forgive Durden. I cut out the chorus simply because I couldn't fit in into this.

This is slightly AU, compared to the other stuff I've been writing. At least for the beginning with the whole "running away" thing. I didn't want to fill that in, just simply so the reader could use their imagination. I prefer to write that way. This is slightly crazed Pallis, only because he's fun to write. Perhaps more song-fics will come... I don't know. I'm kind of getting out of my Razia's Shadow haze and more into Left 4 Dead, simply because of a book I'm writing. Yes, book. Look for me on your bookstore shelves in about... Six months. Bwuah.


	7. Different Worlds

_They are different._

I sat on my familiar bench, a white lily in one hand, a black rose in the other.

_Adakias was sweet. Nice._

I set the rose down and examined the lily. It was beautiful. Pure.

_But that's not what you want._

My blue eyes slip down to the rose, looking over it carefully. Thorns littered the stem, yet the petals were smooth as silk.

_You like the arrogance. The stubborn rebel._

The white lily slipped from my grasp and I picked up the rose.

_You like honesty. Harsh, blinding honesty._

I look up from the rose towards the dark tower where Pallis normally was. I could see his eyes watching over me, as if he was some type of fallen angel.

_You know somewhere within you, the innocent one was never right._

On his darkened face, a smug smile was etched into his lips. It was a call, and I answered it by standing up, still holding the rose.

_Now everything is wrong. But you know one thing._

We didn't even make it to a secluded room before Pallis' lips were on mine.

_Pallis never lied._

* * *

AN: Just so it's cleared up, the italics are the thoughts inside Anhura's head. Since I often think in 2nd person, I figured I'd pass down the tradition to the lovely Anhura. Wonderful, right?

So, is she finally realizing she likes Pallis? Maybe? No idea. This is just a short, confusaling (new word. yeah.) thing, meant for filler because writing the alternative (DumayaxAnhura/PallisxAnhura) didn't fall through... Too much plot, too little brain activity. And it's only one o'clock in the morning. Shame. So anyway, hope you enjoyed!

Disclaimer: I don't own Razia's Shadow. Although I wish I owned a poster for it, or something. That'd be awesome.


	8. Terror

Her face was unnaturally pale, her beautiful blue irises wide with panic. I could see the start of a stream of tears begin to swell up in the corners of her eyes (_why was she about to cry?_). She had fallen onto her knees, her trembling hands maintaining a tight grip on my own. I was still standing (_why was I still standing?_), unable to do anything but stare into her eyes worriedly. Due to my height, however, I was slightly bending over just so she could hold my hands tightly (_so tight_).

"Pallis," she whispered, blinking twice. Her voice was so shaky, I thought she would just stop talking, leaving me in a world of confusion.

"Anhura?" I said, a tad bit unintentionally. I didn't want to pressure her into speaking, but she had me so damn worried. And she was so pale (_so pale_). What could she _possibly _have to say that would drive her to this state of instability?

"Pallis, I-I'm,"

Two tears fell, almost at the exact same time. I sunk to my knees and moved closer to her, to allow some degree of comfort. I nodded to encourage her to continue, still so desperate to figure out the mystery behind all of this.

"_Pregnant._"

* * *

**AN: **Um... I'm back? Haha. One of two "re-entry" fics I'll be posting tonight. The other one will probably get noticed more so than this one... BUT NEVERTHELESS. I shall write my PallisxAnhura anyway.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Razia's Shadow, Pallis, or Anhura. However, I might own the baby. IF THERE IS ONE. No, jaykay. You can figure that out later.


	9. These Moments

It was a quiet autumn morning, too early for anyone to really be up. But then again, I wasn't like anyone else. No, in fact I was my own type of person. I was still the prince of the Dark on the inside, even if I was currently holding my wife, Princess (_Queen_) Anhura, in my arms while she slept. I didn't really want to be here, tied down to my brother's love. Nor did I want the child growing inside of her. No, I loved Anhura now, and I didn't want to burden her with memories of Adakias, or anything else of the time before Razia's fall. She was already so torn. It began to hurt deeply whenever I saw a look of pain on her face. I knew that those moments only occured when she was thinking of him. I just _knew _it.

It was mornings like this when I could think the clearest without any interruptions. I thought about several things before recently. Now, all I could think about was Anhura's unborn child, _our _unborn child. Distressing questions immediately sprang to mind. _What kind of person would they grow up to be like? Would they share characteristics of the Dark as well as the Light? What if Anhura died in childbirth...?_

My arm had been lazily draped across Anhura's stomach, but upon the mere thought of that last question, I pulled her closer to me ever so gently as to not wake her from her slumber. The material of the white nightgown was thin underneath my hand, and I could feel her body heat rolling off of her in waves. Yet, her face didn't show any signs of discomfort or overheating. With mild concern, I softly kissed her shoulder, too afraid to do anything else. Too afraid to get close to her.

But, these were the only times I _could _get close to her. I knew she would never look at me any differently than she did in the Doctor's shack. I knew I was stuck with this curse of never knowing true love. But it all kind of seemed worth it to just lie here, watching her sleep peacefully as if I had never disturbed her life.

Yes, I loved these moments.

* * *

**AN: **Another short PallisxAnhura thought blurb drabble. I feel so bad for Pallis sometimes, y'know? I just wanna give him a hug...


End file.
